gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home/Emily's Place
This is the sixth and final restaurant in Emily's Home Sweet Home. After Emily and Patrick now owned a place, Sharon is done with Emily and Patrick, as well as Martin. Level 51 - Bigger Than Required *Emily looks around the place. *Emily: I can't believe it! *Emily: I have my own restaurant again! *Patrick and Paige enter the restaurant. *Emily spins and gave a kiss to Patrick! *Patrick: I told you this restaurant has great service. *Emily: Sit! I want you two to be my first customers! *Patrick and Paige are now customers. *Emily: So I was thinking.. now that we have the house done... *Emily serves Patrick and Paige the food. *Emily: ...how about a SMALL housewarming party? *Emily: Just family and a FEW friends - what do you say? *Patrick: A 'small' party, huh? *Patrick: I think it's a great idea. *Patrick: We'll talk more when I get back from the flower store. *Emily and Patrick gave a kiss again before Patrick leaves. *Emily cleans the table, and Paige goes back to main room. Afterward *Angela enters the place with a present. *Angela slowly walks to Emily. *Angela: MOM! EMILY BORROWED MY SWEATER WITHOUT ASKING! *Emily is stunning around! *Emily: Are you already leaving? We've hardly ever seen such other while you were here. *Angela: I think you had other things to deal with. *Angela: Here, a little housewarming present. *Angela gives a housewarming present to Emily. *Emily gives a present to Angela. *Emily: I got you something too, for your new place in the Big City. *Angela: Should we do this now or later? *Emily and Angela open the presents. *Angela: An easy-clean egg beater... how practical. *Emily: A chic designer spoon rest... how trendy. *Angela and Emily: I'll think of you every time I use it! *'Exchanging Gifts with Emily and Angela' *Evelyn enters the place. *Evelyn: Hello, girls! *Emily: Can you stay with us a little longer and chat like we used to? *Angela: I'd like to, but I should really get the rest of all my things together before tomorrow. *Emily: Just for a bit - I'll pour you some too. *A while later... *After that, they're happy! Level 52 - Looking for Paige *Moon Blossom, Sun Lotus and Hemingway enter the place. *Emily gave Moon Blossom a hug! *Moon Blossom: Emily - Sun Lotus and I are having a bliss ceremony! *Emily: That's great! *Emily: Er... what's a bliss ceremony? *Sun Lotus: Moon Blossom and I will profess out devotion to each other before the rising sun. *Moon Blossom: Then we'll sing and dance until nightfall - and repeat them before the ascending moon. *Paige hides! *Moon Blossom: I was hoping you'd be my spirit maiden. *Emily: I don't know what that is, but I can't wait. *Emily and Lotus gave a hug again. Hemingway is looking for Paige. *Emily: So how's the parenting going? *Moon Blossom: See for yourself! *Paige shows from the table. *Sun Lotus: C'mon, Hemingway! Let's go slide down the hill on some cardboard! *Hemingway, Sun Lotus, and Moon Blossom leave the place. *Paige goes to the living room. During the level *Emily finds Paige! Afterward *Emily and Patrick are in the new bedroom. *Emily: Patrick, now that we're both working again, I think we'll need to hire a part-time nanny. *Patrick: I thought you didn't want to have a nanny? *Emily: Well, it's getting harder to keep Paige busy throughout the morning. *Emily: Plus it could be good for her to get out of the house while we're working. *Patrick: I don't know... What about your parents? Your dad? My mom? *Emily: For part of the week, sure, but they are also helping in the restaurant. *Emily; Maybe I'll go through an agency - get lots of references... *Emily: ...I'll do a thorough interview, okay? *Emily gets a lay hug to Patrick. Level 53 - Efficiency Above All *Emily works at counter, while Francois enters the place. *Francois: Emily - I was just helping out over at Patrick's flower store. *Emily: You help out at Patrick's flower store!? *Francois: Of course! *Francois: I also help out with Brigid's spa... *Francois: ...Uncle Antonio's duck decay carving - although that's more of a side business... *Francois: and your dad's... *Francois: ...Well, whatever your dad does. *Emily: Wow, I thought you... well, preferred not to work... *Francois: I'm just looking for something I love to do. *Emily: You know, I'm still looking for a part-time nanny... *Emily: Maybe you can fill in until I found someone! *Paige goes to Francois and he picks her up. *Francois: Oh, alright. *Then Francois places Paige down. *Francois and Paige go to living room. Afterward *In the Paige's bedroom, Francois and Paige are speaking. *Francois: Okay, Paige. What should we do today? *Paige gets toys. *Francois: Barbara Dolls, huh? Alright... I'll be Kent. *Francois: Hey there, too-fine mama! Come here often? *Paige throws the doll. *Francois: Hey! *Francois: Okay, let's try something else. *Francois places a toy on the bed. *Francois: Whoa! I recognize these! *Francois: There were Emily's toys when WE were kids. *Paige takes the plane from Francois. *Paige: Pew! Pew! Pew pew pew! *Francois uses the plane. *Francois: Pew pew pew! *Francois: Man, two year olds have the life! *Paige: Vrooooooom! Level 54 - Re-Suppky *Emily: But you said my order would be here two days ago! *Sharon and Grace enter the place. *Grace comes to play. *Emily: SATURDAY? I'm having a party on Friday! *Emily: Mr. Pulizo, please - isn't there anything you can- *Sharon takes the phone from EMily. *Sharon: Is this Mr. Pulizo Sr. from Pulizo & Sons Distributing? *Sharon: This is Councilwoman Stepford. *Sharon: Thank you! I'll let her know. *Sharon: He apologizes and says your order will be here soon. *Sharon: I'll pick up Grace at four. *Sharon tries to leave. *Emily: Sharon... *Emily: Thank you! *Sharon leaves the place. Chuck enters the place for a delivery. *Francois, Paige and Grace come into the living room. *Emily picks up the delivery. *Chuck leaves the place. During the level *Emily receives the supplies from deliveries. Afterward *In Emily's Main Place, Sharon enters the house to pick up Grace. *Sharon: Come, Grace! *Sharon: I trust everything you need for your party arrived? *Emily: Yes, thanks again - I really appreciate it. *Emily: W-would you like to come? *Sharon: That's very sweet - I'll have to check my schedule. *Sharon: Fridays are a bit hectic. *Emily: Naturally... *Sharon and Grace leave the place. Level 55 - One Wrong Move *Aaron and Marissa enter the place. *Emily: Hey, you two! Cool board! *Aaron: Turns out Marissa's a natural born grommel. *Marissa: That's 'grommel', Dad. *Aaron: Sorry, surfer lingo is a lot different than ski slope slang. *Emily: How's the coaching doing? *Aaron: Well... Marissa's thriving under her surfing coach. *Aaron: Apparently she doesn't believe in competitions... *Marissa: Surfing is intended to be on outlet for anxiety and an idiot for self-nurturing. *Aaron: Umm... yeah... well, I still LOVE being a ski coach - my youth race harm is undefeated! *Emily: Hey! You're both coming to my housewarming party Friday, right? *Aaron: Sounds gnarl-toe-fungus! *Marissa: It's 'Gnarlatious', Dad. *Emily is happy! *Marissa and Aaron leave the place. Afterward *Emily: So, Zoe, looks like you have some excellent experience... *Zoe: Yes, I love- *Francois: How are you with constant screaming? *Emily: Francois! Paige doesn't- *Paige: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! *Emily: Zoe, can you excuse us for a minute... *Francois: Also, Paige is going through a MAJOR billing please. *Francois: Do you have all your shots? *Paige throws a pillow on Francois. *Paige: RRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!!! *Zoe: On second thought, I think there's an upcoming at Bob's Discount Tire Warehouse. *Zoe leaves away. *Francois: Very nervous around children. Level 56 - Mess Hall Queen *Earnest, Enid and scouts enter the place. *Earnest: Snuggford Scouts hall! *Earnest: Snuggford Scouts at ease! *Enid has a wooden stick. *Enid: We carved it ourselves. *Enid gives a stick to Emily. *Emily: I love it! *Emily: Snuggford Scouts report for breakfast! *Enid and scouts sit at a table for breakfast, which Earnest leaves the place. During the level *Emily serves the scout group. Afterward *Earnest enters the place. *Earnest: What do you say, guys? *Scouts: THANK YOU EMILYYYY! *Enid: May I use your bathroom, Emily? *Emily: Sure - Don't worry if you can't turn the faucet all the way off... It's leaking. *Enid goes to inner house. *Emily: Before I forget... you're all invited to my housewarming party this Friday. *Earnest We wouldn't miss it! *Earnest: By the way, I can't thank you enough for what you did for Enid. *Earnest: Her confidence is through the roof! *Earnest: The others really look to her for leadership. *Enid comes back to the restaurant. *Enid throws the faucet to Emily. *Enid: Fixed that faucet for you. *Enid: See what I mean? Level 57 - Money Maker *The tourists enter the place. *Emily: Hi guys, did you come to check up on the place? *Emily: If you're upset about the chimney being replaced, it wasn't our decision. *"Oh no, we just come to eat." *"History is important, but not as important as a well-balanced breakfast." *Emily: Well in that case... *Emily gets a serving to the customers. *Emily: Here's a breakfast sandwich I'm thinking of adding to the menu... *Emily: I'm going to call it the 'Geikensfleischer'. *Emily serves 'Geikensfleischer' to the customers. *Emily: It's not QUITE the same as having a comet named after you... *"Maybe... then then again, he never had the pleasure of eating your cooking!" *Now the customers leave. Afterward *Emily: So... Shaniqua, what's your philosophy on discipline? *Shaniqua: Love and logic - I don't believe in spankings. *Francois: Quick question - how are you with haunted houses? *Shaniqua: Y-you don't mean the Geikensfleischer ghost, do you? *Emily: Of course not! Francois is just doing... *Emily: AREN'T YOU, Francois? *The caller summoned a ghost into the house! *Ghost: BOOOOO! BOOOOOOOOO! *Shaniqua: Aghh! The ghost of Johannes Geikensfleischer is real! *Shaniqua runs away! *Francois: Scared of children... *Emily: I think, Francois, I will handle these on my own from now on... Level 58 - Housewarming *Patrick's searching. *Patrick: How's the search for a nanny going? *Emily: It's not. Francois keeps sabotaging my interviews. *Patrick: Well, Paige certainly doesn't seem to mind. *Emily: No, she doesn't does she... *Patrick: Need a hand with these... err, things? *Emily: No thanks, they're just decorations for the housewarming party. *Emily: Ehm, Patrick... the invitation list has grown a little. *Patrick: You're telling me... *Patrick: ...yesterday the Snuggford High Marching Band asked me at what time they should arrive. *Patrick: Also, the Snuggford Benevolent Order of the Antelope needs directions. *Patrick is happy! *Emily and Patrick kiss. Patrick leaves the place. During the level *Emily puts up the decorations for housewarming party. Afterward *Emily stamps the paper. *Emily: Hmm... fifteen minutes late, not a good sign. *Francois enters the place. *Emily: Francois? I thought I told you I'd be meeting the candidates alone. *Francois: You are... I AM the candidate. *Emily: Hmmm... well, let's see here. *Emily: Name? *Francois: You KNOW my name. *Emily: Hmm... uncooperative. *Emily writes on paper. *Emily: What experience do you have that makes you think you're a fir nanny? *Francois: Your daughter loves me plus I'm your best friend! *Emily: Hmm... words favoritism, huh? Can't say I'm impressed. *Emily finishes the paper. *Emily: Francois, you know we love you, and I think you'd make a great nanny... *Emily: ...IF you set your mind to it. *Francois: I'll start next week! Level 59 - Sole-Searching *Billy, Billy Jr. and Samantha enter the place. *Billy: Emily! We just came by to see how you were doing... *Billy: ...and give you these coupons to hand to your customers. *Emily: I thought the park was closed for the season? *Billy: Normally, that's the case... *Billy: ...but Billy Jr. and Samantha have an EXCELLENT idea for a promotion... *Billy: Happy Funtime Land's Ghouliday Season Spooktacular! *Emily: Sounds great! Patrick and I will DEFINITELY be there. *Emily: Oh! And you have to come to my party Friday. *Emily: Err... maybe leave the giant spider at home. *Billy: If you insist! *Billy, Billy Jr. and Samantha leave the place. Afterward *Emily: Oh, why didn't I listen to you? *Patrick: Our 'small' party spiraling out of control, is it? *Emily: I've invited practically EVERYBODY. *Patrick: No kidding... I've had three strangers come up to me and ask me what to bring. *Patrick: Look, it'll all work out, I promise. *Emily: Really? It might get a little messy... *Patrick: Messy is our way of life. *Patrick: And after what we've been through? *Patrick: I believe we can do ANYTHING. *Emily gave Patrick a lay hug. Level 60 - Everything Is Everything *Emily goes to the restaurant. *Emily: What's all this? *Evelyn: You don't think we'd leave you to do all the work for the party festival? *Edward: Evelyn and I will clean while Antonio cooks... *Brigid: And I'll be watching him to make sure he doesn't burn the place down... AGAIN. *Evelyn: Just leave everything to us, dear. *Emily: Thank you, guys! *Emily gives a kiss to Patrick. *Evelyn goes to main room. Antonio, Brigid and Patrick leave the place. Afterward *Antonio and Brigid finalizes the party. Patrick and Paige enter the restaurant. *Everybody visited Emily's Place! *Emily: Hello everyone! Patrick and I are so glad you could all make it. *Antonio: Speech! Speech! *This includes Sharon and Grace! *Sharon: Pardon me for being late... *Emily goes to Sharon. *Emily: I uh... took the liberty of buying you some new curtains. *Sharon gives curtains to Emily. *Emily: They really are lovely, thank you! *Emily puts away the curtains. *Emily: Patrick and I... we wouldn't be here without many of you... *Emily: ...and this house - our dream house - wouldn't be here. *Emily: We're extremely lucky to know so many wonderful people... *Emily: ...in one way or another, you have all touched our lives... *Emily: ...from the bottom of our hearts, thank you. *Billy: Thank YOU, Emily! *Earnest: Yes, thank you! *Moon Blossom: Thank you for everything, Emily. *Aaron: We're in YOUR debt! *Aaron: To Emily! *All: TO EMILY! *Edward: Now c'mon everyone, let's PARTY!! *The disco is on! *'Now playing: Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise - The Boutique.' *Everybody's dancing! Ending *Francois is the first to jump! *Brigid Duffy dances! *Antonio Napoli dances too! *Enid Templeton and Earnest Templeton dance! *Billy Beauford dances and does magic trick! *Moon Blossom and Sun Lotus dance! *Aaron Mahoney dances! *Paige, Grace and Hemingway dance together! *Evelyn Napoli dances! *Edward Napoli dances the trick! *Emily and Angela dance together! *and... Patrick! Emily and Patrick final dance! *Thanks for playing Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home! *'THE END'